


Canis Minor

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [9]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Werewolves, srsly, this is more crack than anything, werewolf chihuahua's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Akira was a normal werewolf under a crushing college student debt. So he takes the job as a caretaker for his Pack Leader. He has no idea what to expect of such a job, but he needs the money!FICTOBER





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #9 Ruki is a werewolf, the leader of a well-feared pack. He.... Morphs into a tiny chihuahua with expressive eyebrows every full moon.
> 
> Oh boy oh boy, this one is interesting! Mostly humor and fluff (cuz I couldn't take this one too seriously) but we'll see some violence and some blood I think (Hence the M warning)
> 
> It's also fairly short so... hehehe

Akira was just a normal pack member with a soft blonde tail and tufted blonde ears. A worker in the local coffee shop for all members of his pack. Just a college kid working to pay off his tuition. 

So when the offer came in that there was an offer available for a new assistant to the Pack head, he jumped at the chance. These guys had to have money, right? So he would get paid a nice amount, and then be able to pay off his loans! All for what, getting the Head his coffee? Doing laundry? Getting papers and running errands at most! It was foolproof! 

Or at least... He thought it would be. 

Showing up at the heavily guarded compound would prove to be a very stress filled morning, his motorcycle already having caused a big enough commotion. His keys were taken and his whole bike was searched before being questioned as to why he needed to work for the Head. It was like dealing with the damn Yakuza in the big human cities, for crying out loud. Utterly ridiculous. 

But at least they were doing their jobs, protecting the head as loyal pack members would. And it made sense, considering who the head was in this day and age. He used to be an old man, but age and disease had long since taken him over before finally doing him in just a year ago. Now his son was in charge, and the Pack seemed to be flourishing.

He was honest about his intentions, saying that he just needed the money so he wouldn't be kicked out of his school and end up homeless with no pack to look to for help. This was his last chance at a nice life without being crushed by debt. 

Turns out, the security heads were pleased with his honesty and allowed him inside, giving his keys back. 

There he was taken inside the mansion like house and told to sit in the living room. He was offered tea by two grew wolf maids and waited for nearly an hour with only his cell phone as entertainment. The blonde wolf was almost ready to give up when two wolves came to find him. One, tall, with honey brown ears and tail. And another, slightly shorter, with all black ears and a matching tail. 

"Suzuki Akira?" He nods. "The head will see you now. If it pleases you that is."

Relieved the blonde wolf stands to go with them, following the clearly important wolves to a gigantic red carpet staircase leading to the second floor. There he walked down a large corridor before being met with the end of the hallway, and a rather large set of impressive double wooden doors nearly twice the size of normal doors. He swallowed hard, having never seen the head before in his life. Not many commoners like him got such a wonderful opportunity like that. 

"Wait here, we will see if he is in the mood for entertaining guests. The full moon approaching has us all on edge."

Akira could understand that of course. He too could feel it's pulling force towards his animal side, but he knew that those of higher status could feel a much stronger effect from it, being as how their bloodlines dictated their statures in the pack. He could only imagine how the head would be feeling right now, being the leader and all. He must be so stressed out. 

The blonde nodded and waits by the door calmly, taking in all the marble floors, glossy wooden handrails and illustrious looking paintings of people he had no idea of. But judging from their obvious ties to the Pack, he had to imagine them as being past Pack Heads. 

It was so fascinating. This was a chance to finally see into the world that was hidden behind illustrious bloodlines and high power. A world that he had no business stepping into. 

All of that was proved even more as the doors finally open again and he was ushered inside by the raven furred wolf, his eyes steely and fierce yet calm. 

"Come in, he has been expecting you. Just try not to make any sudden moves, okay? Otherwise, he will see you as a target."

A... A target? Was the head of his pack really so uptight as to be set off at the tiniest things? The thought makes Akira shudder with anxiety and he just followed wordlessly. The room was large and decorated in ilks of red and black. A huge multifaceted chandelier hangs from the ceiling and gives the room a yellow glow. The floors were a solid black marble with white veins running all the way through it, glossy like everything else. 

And then there was the bed. A huge King Sized monster with deep maroon curtains hanging over large posts in the corners, hiding the bed itself. The two wolves make him stay just beyond the view of the bed, where they whisper inside of it before beckoning him closer. 

"Come on, he won't bite unless you move too quickly. Just calmly approach and introduce yourself."

Akira swallowed hard. He knew that the new Head was fierce and well renowned but he just didn't know how well renowned. Hopefully he wouldn't have to when today was over.

Slowly he made his way over, inching as slowly as possible.

"U-um... nice to meet you," he stuttered and came into view of the bed. "My name is Akira... nice to meet you."

He finally sees the owner of the bed, and his jaw falls open.

This... was the leader of the pack? The fearsome warrior he heard so much about? This was him??

He was so.... small!

"Hello Akira-kun," the man spoke in a soft but heavy voice. "It's nice to meet you. You're the new caretaker I assume? I'm Takanori Matsumoto, but you can call me Matsumoto-sama"

Short blonde and wavy hair, a pale face and even chubbier cheeks... and huge tufted ears with brown and black fur. He was in a black silk Yukata and tucked under the equally as black satin bed covers.

A fox? No... too big. A wolf? He didn't know any wolves with such a color! So what...?

"Uh yes... It is nice to meet you too, Matsumoto-sama."

The man smiled and looked at his guards. Everything about him was so... meek and cautious. Why did Akira have to be careful?

"Aoi, Uruha. You may go now. I can trust him."

He... was being trusted? That was a first... everyone else was treating him like a suspect but the actual Head was treating him like a person??

At first, Aoi hesitates, but just nodded and addresses Akira.

"Be patient, the time is drawing ever closer so make sure you make sure you don't make a mistake."

Without another word, the two wolves bowed their heads before leaving them alone. Here the man just sat up against the headboard further and crossed his hands over his lap. Nervously Akira stood there, fidgeting a little bit in place.

"So... what do I do now?"

"Straight to business huh? I don't blame you, but I'm not as strict as my father or my guards so you can relax a little more. In a little while, the maid will bring me my afternoon tea so you may sit with me and we can talk a little bit."

** TBC **

 

 

** Here is the first part! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Part!
> 
> So I guess three parts is better than one lol

Akira had been working at the Main Pack house for almost a week, and he decided that it could be way worse. His boss was a diva, but cutely so. He asked for coffee every few hours, his ears and tail wagging excitedly every time. And instead of complaining about Reita being a poor and faceless member of the pack, he complimented him on his house cleaning skills and his ability to handle the piercing deathly glares of the security personnel. What was he going to do? Kidnap Takanori or something? Fat chance of that, he was getting paid way too well to let it all go down the drain because of one stupid mistake. He liked working here, it was helping him pay off his debts much quicker than he thought, and he was able to eat better too. Heck, they even gave him his first real suit! It was sleek and black, and expensive. So he treasured it with his life. 

Takanori was incredibly cute, he realized that a good two days in. Under all the rumors of being mean and fierce, the leader was soft and pure, his heart always set in good thoughts and morals. He only wanted the best for this pack, and he didn't let rumor or conjecture ruin that for him. And Akira greatly respected him for that, knowing there would be no one else suitable for the title of Pack leader. 

So when the time of the Full Moon turning was finally coming closer he could sense an anxiety in him that he could feel as well. The young Master was fidgeting and stayed in bed throughout the day. His complexion became flushed and his once calm and collected attitude turned a full one eighty into being needy and desperate for attention. He would whine for Akira's presence and insist on cuddles, though Akira hadn't dared to allow that. It was a death sentence, even if it was the Head himself asking for it! If he allowed it to happen, Aoi and Uruha would have his tail!

The full moon was tomorrow, meaning he only had a few hours to prepare himself for Ruki's turning, which from what he heard, was something that only a few could handle. 

"Akiraaaa," comes another whine, snapping him out of his thoughts as he worked to clean the grand bedroom. 

"Yes, Takanori?"

They had long since become close enough for the first name basis, so not adding a 'sama' at the end did not incur any consequences. 

"I want food!"

His whining tone only made the blonde wolf smile fondly and in a display of affection, rubbed the sweet spot behind one of Takanori's ears, just as he liked it. The low almost purring rumbles in his throat were evidence of his pleasure in the gesture, and Akira couldn't help but smile. 

"Do you want me to fetch a maid for you?"

Takanori nods, his flushed cheeks turning even pinker as Akira continued his ministrations. 

"Mm, yes... Then I want you to stay with me."

This was a normal request, and Akira was already used to it. 

"Of course, I'll be right back."

He gave one last scratch before turning to go find a maid, hiding his giddy smile. Hopefully, tomorrow was a good day, because he felt like nothing could ruin it.

*******************************

Well, he could hope, right? 

Aoi and Uruha requested for him to come at night, so he wouldn't have to witness Takanori turning. So when he was only met by those same gray wolf maids from before, he was sighing. Aoi and Uruha must be in their changes right now as well, the only reason he was able to forego his was because of the wolf blood being so distilled with human blood. But that would work in his favor, after all, he was here to take care of the head in his time of need. 

These maids are probably of the same blood level as him because the moon didn't seem to affect them as he was escorted to Takanori's bedroom as usual. Except for this time, they seemed nervous and gave him little glances as though worried he would be too overwhelmed. 

"All the things you need to take care of him are in the room already," one of the explains as they come to the large door. "Please, be careful with him. He can be a little... Needy during this time. he's young and still adjusting to the change."

But he had already made up his mind. He won't let this scare him off. So with a deep breath, he gave them both a bow and after a small muttered 'good luck' from the maids he was left to deal with the head of the Pack. 

The room was dim, lit at a low level thanks to the switch on the wall turned only halfway on. He swallowed, not seeing the head right away. Why did they keep him in here when a fully grown wolf needed space to let their inner selves roam free? This was too small for a full grown pureblooded wolf, let alone for the pack head. 

Confused, he was too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice the slight shuffling under the bed covers until something small and furry came tumbling out from under their confines. 

Something... Black. With brown fur poking out of gigantic ears too big for the rest of its body. As he looked at it, he frowned, squinting his eyes. 

"A chihuahua? I didn't know he had a... Wait."

As he spoke, the small chihuahua's ears perked up and then it stared him down with small beady black eyes, two black spots on his forehead that looked suspiciously like eyebrows rasing high on its head. Then in a split second that small tail is wagging and a pink tongue is lolling from its mouth. 

Then it clicked, albeit a few seconds later than what was probably supposed to be normal. Akira gaped, his suspicions having been proven to be true. 

"Ta... Takanori..?"

As he spoke the chihuahua began to yap loudly and his tail wagged in a clear indication of glee. Then a voice began to echo in his thoughts, one that was all too familiar. 

'Akira! You came!'

"Takanori? Is that... you?"

Takanori... changes into a chihuahua...

'Akira! Akira!"

Wait. So... If no one else wanted to take care of him, did that mean... Suddenly the anxiety coming from Aoi and Uruha made sense. They were nervous because he might have tried something once he figured this out. 

And a quick look around the room also confirmed what he as suspecting. Dog toys, dog treats, and a small leash.

"Hold on. Am I... A dog sitter??"

 

** TBC **


End file.
